Traditional bearing dampers consist of an annular chamber filled with a fluid such as oil between a structure and a bearing housing. The oil between the structure and the bearing housing may absorb some vibrations caused by a shaft supported by the associated bearings. Some bearing dampers are fed with pressurized oil in the annular chamber, the oil exiting through a radial drain, into a drain cavity. Hence, oil exiting the drain is collected by the drain cavity to then be returned to a tank for being reused in the bearing damper.
In parallel, some components require an oil source and associated hardware for cooling, for lubricating. Such components may add weight, cost and complexity to the a gas turbine engine.